Lest We Forget Them
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: Remembrance Day/Veteran's Day fic. Tim takes a moment to say his final goodbyes... Note: Repost with multiple changes.


_**2010**_

**A/N -****New****- This is a repost of my original "Lest We Forget" with few changes and corrections. Thank you to:  
**Anonymous  
ncislover  
HalfwayThereNow  
Jamie Stone  
SMS what a mess**  
For your reviews and tips in the original story!**

**

* * *

**

_**2009**_

**A/N- Hi everyone! This is just a short fic I thought of during our remembrance Day Mass. Wrote it up during history :) I don't know if Tim has a brother, but in my fic, he does. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS… CBS does…**

**

* * *

**

**Lest We Forget Them**

**May we never forget their sacrifice and what they have done for us...**

**

* * *

**

**Washington DC**

**12:03**

The team stood in front of the black memorial, looking towards the names etched into it. It was November 11th, Veterans Day, and a remembrance service was taking place in the park

Flags around were hung at half-mast and everyone was quiet as the service ended. A few people placed flowers and crosses along the base of the wall. Tim walked up and knelt down, gently placing a red rose underneath the name "Joshua T. McGee."

His brother had recently gone to war, but was one of many, who didn't return. Tim was very close to his brother. He accepted Josh's death but it hit him hard. He mourned the loss and the team simply offered all the support they could. They all knew how it felt to lose someone close to you.

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony were on protection detail for director Vance, who was currently talking to a news crew. But Tim could care less about that, he was here for his brother. Abby tagged along, offering McGee as much support as she could.

Tim knew that his team was there for him, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was say goodbye to his brother. He bowed his head, silently praying that his brother would be welcomed into heaven, and God would watch over him. "I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered silently.

McGee knew that Joshua would have wanted to die this way, a hero not a felon. Joshua had been going down the wrong path, but joining the military changed him for the better.

When Tim got news of his brother's death, he learnt that Joshua had indeed, died a hero. Josh's comrade was shot, bleeding out, and dying. As a bomb went off, Joshua pushed him out of the way, saved his life but losing his own. Joshua saved 8 men's lives in the war; Tim just wished that he could have saved his own.

One of Joshua's close friends, Maria, came up to Tim and patted his shoulder. She knelt down beside him too, "Josh was a good man, Tim. He really looked up to you."

Tim nodded appreciably, "Thanks Maria. I'm just going to miss him so much now that he's gone."

Maria nodded, choking back the tears, "Me too." Standing up, she took a deep breath and continued on, "Don't take this too hard Tim. Josh wouldn't want you grieving over him forever."

Tim gave her a weak smile as she walked away. He also stood up and ran his fingers over his name again, "Oh Josh, Dad would have been so proud." He brushed the dirt off his knees and joined Abby, blinking away the unshed tears.

"It's ok to cry Timmy." Abby said, engulfing him in a bear hug.

Tim hugged back, "Yeah, I know. But Josh wouldn't want me to. If he were here, he'd tell me to get on with it and live my life. Like he always said _'What is happened has happened. What is done is done. You can't change the past, but you can try to change the future'_."

Abby pulled away, entwining her fingers with McGee's as they walked to the car. Tim looked back once more and smiled, Dad would have been proud, but he was too…

**In ****Flanders****Fields**** the poppies blow  
Between the crosses row on row,  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
Scarce heard amid the guns below.**

**We are the Dead. Short days ago  
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
In ****Flanders****fields****.**

**Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
To you from failing hands we throw  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
If ye break faith with us who die  
We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
In ****Flanders****fields****.**

**The End**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Dedicated to all veterans and those who were lost in wars. May the families of those who died find comfort in knowing that they died with honor. For our country, for our freedom, and for us. May they live on always in our hearts and may we never forget their sacrifice.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**November 11****th  
Remembrance Day (Canada)  
Veterans Day (USA)**

* * *

**A/N- That's all for the story! Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved, but please no flames! **

**Disclaimer #2:**** The poem used was "Flanders Fields" by Lieutenant Colonel John McCrae**


End file.
